Slutty Bridesmaids
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: What if Alex had picked Joel up from the airport in 03x08: "The Heartbreak Kid?"


Slutty Bridesmaids

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own neither _Saving Hope_ nor Daniel Gillies.

 **Pairing:** Joel & Alex (Jalex)

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary:** What if Alex had picked Joel up from the airport in 03x08: "The Heartbreak Kid?"

 **Author's Note:** Some snippets of dialogue taken from the actual episode and from 03x07: "The Way We Were" as well.

" _Have you ever been in love?_

 _Where it's hopeless, impossible even?_

 _I've never felt this way._

 _I can't eat,_

 _I can't sleep,_

 _I can't even breathe._

 _It's awful._

 _Yeah, that's love._

 _Okay, so what do I do about it?_

 _I wish I knew."_

Despite her exhaustion and the pile of patient charts waiting for her at the hospital, Alex Reid stood in the middle of the bustling airport waiting for Joel.

He'd gone to New Zealand for his father's wedding and she'd promised to pick him up from the airport.

They'd talked on the phone and via Skype while he was away. But they hadn't seen each other since the night he'd left.

 _The night of the earthquake_

 _The night they made love._

Alex wondered if he'd missed her as much as she'd missed him.

 _Of course not._

She told herself, pushing the thought away.

 _He probably hooked up with a slutty bridesmaid._

 _If I'd have gone with him maybe there wouldn't have been any slutty bridesmaids._

 _He's probably already forgotten about the night we spent together._

Alex shook her head trying to erase the mental image of Joel with a bridesmaid.

She tried to banish the thought of Joel with anyone else.

 _It probably didn't mean what you think it means._

 _We never said we were exclusive._

 _He can sleep with as many bridesmaids as he wants._

With this final thought there was a sudden ache in her chest.

 _Heartache._

 _The thought of Joel sleeping with anyone else physically pained her._

She was familiar with the concept.

Her earlier relationship with Joel had been filled with it.

But she convinced herself that this time it would be different.

 _I'm a different person now._

 _Joel is a different person now._

 _He won't ever hurt me like that again._

 _We won't hurt each other the way we did before._

At least that was what Alex hoped, as she gazed through the crowded terminal trying to spot Joel.

But then she saw him strolling through the terminal like he owned it.

 _Just like he does in the O.R._

She thought smiling as he came toward her wearing jeans, and a gray long sleeved shirt, with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

When he saw her that familiar Joel Goran grin spread across his face and suddenly all her previous thought s were banished from her mind replaced by one single thought.

 _God, I missed him._

"Hey," Alex called out, as he came close enough for him to hear.

"Hey," Joel replied, still smiling, and reaching out one hand and placing it gently on her shoulder. "You look as exhausted as I feel."

Alex nodded, "Yeah. It's been a crazy morning. I wasn't even sure if I was going to be able to get away. The hospital's been bananas. We should probably get going. I really should get back."

Joel nodded, "Well, thanks for fitting me into your busy schedule Doctor Reid." Joel said, falling into step beside her, his hand still on her shoulder.

"Anytime, Doctor Goran. How was the flight…And your dad? And the wedding?"

"It was a little bit turbulent. And it's a long story. Let's just catch up a little bit later on." And here…"

Alex looked at him with a surprised expression as he took a small box out of his bag and handed it to her, "You got me a present?"

"Yeah, I did." He answered softly, reaching out to brush a strand of her dark hair away from her face.

"Joel, you've never gotten me a present in your entire life…"

"What are you talking about?" He interrupted, "I've definitely…"

His voice trailed off as he watched her open the box, her breath catching in her throat as she did so. "Wow," She said smiling and looking up at him.

"Too much?" He asked uncertainly.

She shook her head and whispered, "No. I love them. Thank you."

He sighed, relieved leaning in towards her.

But she reached for him first, the palm of her hand brushing against the soft fabric of his shirt.

 _God, I missed her._ Joel thought enjoying both her touch and her proximity.

And then she whispered his name and he savored the sound of it on her lips. "Joel…?"

They were so close now that she felt his breath against her lips as he asked, "What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Joel nodded, "You can always ask me anything." He answered his eyes never leaving hers.

This time it was her voice that was uncertain when she spoke, "There weren't any slutty bridesmaids were there? I mean we never said we were exclusive …But we were together before you left so I was just wondering…And I know it's cheesy to say that I missed you…Because I don't know if that night meant the same thing to you as it did to me. But I did…So I was just…"

Joel reached out and placed his index finger against her lips, stopping the flow of her anxious words.

"No. There were no slutty bridesmaids. And that night we spent together meant _everything_ to me. Do you hear me, Alex Reid?"

Alex nodded once more, and smiled, her mind was suddenly at ease.

Just before they kissed Joel whispered, "And for the record, I missed you too."


End file.
